galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
First journey chapter 29
Chapter: 29 Admiral Webb The Arsenal System , eleven planets strong, was home to the United Stars Spatial Navy, aka the Fleet. Its star was an O-11 primary sequence type. The United Stars Spatial Naval Fleet took possessions of all the planets of this solar system and developed them for the exclusive use of the Fleet. They allow few if any civilian personnel to a residence on any of these worlds. With the fleet being the single largest organization in the known universe, it could easily have used another planet or two. But it made do with this system. There were billions of beings serving active in the fleet all over the Galaxy and beyond, and the storage of their official original documents is on one of these worlds. That in itself is a significant undertaking, and the fleet has spared no expense in this endeavor. Millions of ship and bases that need personnel, maintenance, upgrades, and supplies, all of which controlled through one or more department in the Arsenal System. Even the three gas giants in the system and their moons had several installations on them. Systems like Arsenal exist solely to feed that monster called Fleet with materials, munitions, and entities to remain fully functional. Because this particular celestial formation was, until recently, technically in enemy space, it was perhaps the most heavily protected and defended solar system known to exist. A cocoon of weapon platforms, minefields, sensor buoys, and space forts surrounded the system in addition to the many warships and space fighters on constant stand by duty. Sensor installations tracked everything that moved within one hundred light years, items as small a three-ton asteroid received special treatment while within that range of coverage. A familiar tale amongst the retirees of one of the surveillance crew assigned here was the bragging that their unit was able to count the nats on the furry butt of a water buffalo found on the three planets grassy plains. Now the admirals would swear that was a stretch of the facts but not by much. Arsenal II was a hot, waterless planet with a toxic acid atmosphere, to close to its sun to develop life and in many ways similar to the Terra systems planet Venus. Despite these adverse conditions, Arsenal II was home to over five million beings. While most of the installations were buried deep underground, the planet's primary building complex, consisting of an essential branch of the United Stars Spatial Naval Academy and a Class B military spaceport were above ground. The Naval Academy had many hundreds of branches across Union space, but the Arsenal II branch was main Hq, the administrative headquarters, which housed every known record or copy of the same pertaining to the Fleet. All this information I got from a Vidi-brochure that was playing over and over again on the passenger compartment main screen. The constant vibration of the ship changed and that most likely indicated that we had dropped into Real Space and approached our destination. The Vidi-brochure on the main screen disappeared replaced by a mustard yellow ball, that soon filled the screen. Thick clouds whirled in its atmosphere and prohibited any view of the actual planet surface. Without swinging into an orbit first, our transport ship immediately descended into that thick pea soup atmosphere and the view screen showed nothing but delicate shades of sulfuric yellow. An atmosphere that is proved deadly to every known species. That is the primary reason this world was chosen to build the existing network of building and suppositories. Moments later, we immersed from the kilometers thick soup of acid clouds, and the ship was soaring above a lifeless inhospitable environment. Rocky, rugged mountains, vast canyon sized fissures zigzagging across the umbra colored surface. The transport continued to descend further, and a collection of buildings centered on a tall cone-shaped tower was the apparent destination of our trip. Lush green parks with perfectly groomed grass, towering trees, and small ponds surrounded the compound. A transparent, almost reflection free, energy-field reinforced Duranium dome encased it all. As we passed directly over, it looked strangely surreal and out of place. Green parks, trees, and buildings surrounded by a lifeless rugged landscape with rough looking boulders, and an environment unfit for most life forms. The transport landed on a Duro-crete field. A clear tube, rose from the ground housing a slideway attached itself to the airlock. The exits opened, and a barrel-chested human in uniform gave us instruction on how to exit the transport. Two seat rows at a time, stand form a single file and go through the exit doors into the slideway tube. He made sure it all happened in an orderly manner. The slideway transported us across the landing field and into the dome. The slideway ended just inside the Ultronit base of the transparent dome, which I estimated the apex to be at least a thousand meters. We joined a line of approximately one thousand beings dressed in orange, already waiting. We were advised to stand on colored paths that lead to the cone-shaped center building situated beneath the apex of the dome. We had just emerged from underneath the base of the dome. A flight of stairs led from the base ring of the dome fifty steps down and connected this entrance to that access path. I estimated that path to be about twenty meters wide and a good two thousand meters long from the bottom of the dome ring to the central tower. Before descending the flight of stairs, I notice from my elevated observation point five more of these access pathways, that like the spokes of a wheel radiated from the cone-shaped tower. I was certain there were three more spokes on the other side but unseen due to a tall building. Each of these access paths had a long line of orange-dressed applicants like this one. I calculated and estimated that there had to be at least ten thousand applicants, just like me, awaiting Academy processing. The spaces between these spoke like paths were covered with well-groomed grass lawns, trimmed shrubs, and small trees on it. There also were shimmering ponds of water here and there. The artificial sun provided by a sunlight projector mounted right at the zenith of this enormous dome functioned similarly to any sun on normal planets. It had a sunrise, noon, and sunset aperture. Everything from personnel movement, buildings, and vehicles traversing the grounds appeared orderly and well regulated. I watched a group in dark green uniforms tending one of the grass areas with hand tools. It somehow reminded me of the Halls of Hasvik, and I was certain they were assigned that duty as a result of punishment or other infractions of the rules. A humanoid union officer floated down and hovered a few feet away from us and addressed us. "Welcome to the Arsenal Naval Academy. I am First Leftenant Grevans. Since we have a lot of applicants today, listen up and listen carefully. This is your first order as new Union fleet personnel. The instructions I will give you now is a graded test of your ability and willingness to accept orders that may cause discomfort or make no sense to you. Since this is your first official order, I shall explain it to you thoroughly. First: Orders are rarely if ever explained when given the expectations is immediate obedience. This may be the last time anyone explained the reason for an order to you. I know, all this is new to you, but those who remain will get used to it or fail when it is least expected." The officer made a gesture encompassing the area before us, and then he gestured in a linear motion to describe the Duro-crete alley before us. "To your back, at the of the stairs is the entrance lobby. There are washrooms, vent-o-matics, and GalNet Access booths. The tall building in the middle is the Academy administration building in which your application received its final approval or disapproval. The paved, red colored surface path connecting these two points is an Applicant Road. You are on track six of nine such routes, remember that. That concludes the explanation part, now here are your orders, and you are to follow them to the exact letter. You are to remain in your spot of the queue. The line is the queue, and you are not allowed to leave the red area. The grass is Off-Limits, no sitting, touching, or walking on it. Under no circumstance will you leave your place in the line to advance past others before you. Should you decide to go back for whatever reason, be it to use the toilets, the washrooms or make a call or for any other purpose, it will be seen by us as the decision to withdraw from the application process. Should you, therefore, choose to go back you will receive a space bus ticket to any destination of your choice and one thousand Union credits. No one will ask you why you decided to back, and there is no appeal process. You are considered adult by your species standards, mentally capable of understanding my instructions, and you are here to become an officer. If you depart, you will not be able to reapply for entry into the Academy. These finite and drastic consequences are designed to make you understand the seriousness of given orders." The officer paused for a second, then nodded. "These are simple orders, and you should be able to comply. On a personal note. Remember millions did it before you, I also, did it." The officer saluted and said. "I salute your attempt to become an officer in the Spatial Naval Fleet. I wish you all success and hopefully will see you one day in Navy Black or Marine green." He departed floating to the left, in the direction of the next Applicant road. As my eyes followed him, I saw another Transport pass over the academy preparing to land. The long line of beings appeared never to move, even after four hours or so. I roughly estimated in that time, we had not progressed more than perhaps 2 meters. Nothing seemed to be happening. The fish-faced Ult, I was certain was the same who had talked to me back on Arsenal Gate, as I recognized the pattern of darker spots on his greenish fish skin was standing before me. He even smelt faintly like fish, complained, "I hope this line is moving soon. The water in my suit is getting bad." "Water in your suit?" I asked He turned to answer, "I am an Ult. This orange jumpsuit they gave me is supposed to sustain me just as a real Ult Moisture Suit would. You see Ult are amphibious. I can survive on land, but I must return to water periodically to regenerate. In dry environments like this, we wear suits that provide moisture." The Ult was two heads taller than me and certainly looked like a Blue Streamer fish that grew appendages similar to human arms and legs. His skin was shimmering green, lipless mouth with tiny sharp appearing teeth, plus large watery eyes, and a dorsal fin under the orange suit. He also had two arms with hands and two legs. The legs were out of proportion to the rest of the body as if belonging to a much larger being. "I am amphibious too." I said and pointed at the gill slits at the base of my neck." I can understand your love for the water." Then I asked. "Are you in any form of danger or harm because of that suit you wear?" "My typical civilian suit recycles the water much more efficient than this one. This one appears to be malfunctioning. You see, I need to exchange body waste materials through the skin, and replenish my cells with fresh water. If I am not able to do that soon, I might suffocate and perish. "How long do you think you have?" As alien as his face was, he looked uncomfortable. "I am not sure, but not very much longer. I can feel the water clogging my pores." I looked around and saw a marine not too far away standing to my left just by the grass and approached her. "Ma'am that Ult received a defective environmental suit and needs help his water supply is contaminated." The Marine rotated her immense gun on its chest swivel and aimed it at me. "Applicant return to your queue in the line. Feeding and refreshment intervals will arrive shortly. Until then remain in place. Obey your given orders. The Ult's problems are not yours. If he wishes to quit, all he has to do is walk back to the lobby. You have your orders. Mine is to make sure you comply. Be advised if you attempt to retrieve water for the Ult you will not be allowed to return here from the lobby. You will be voided and ejected, as previously stated." "Ma'am I don't think I made myself clear. The Ult is in life-threatening peril and needs help." The Marine woman barked "One more word out of you, and I will disable you." then she said in a less aggressive tone. "What you do at your spot in the line is up to you. But no help will be called until he reaches the building or the refreshment interval arrives. If he wants to quit, all he has to do is turn around and walk back. There are toilets, and there are washrooms, and he gets a ride home. But if he goes back, no matter the reason, he forfeits his chance to apply to the academy." I wanted to voice my anger about this extremely unfair situation, but the expression on the Marines face and the shimmering energy field at the gun muzzle indicated to me she was fully prepared to follow orders. The Ult and the other applicants nearby had heard the interchange and looked as helpless as I felt. The Ult's skin now had a yellowish hue, and he didn't look well. Derek cursed, " What a bunch of ass holes. I mean, we can't let him die. We got to do something." Looking around, I noticed we were still a considerable distance from the tower, and there were no other building close by to access. Eight hundred or so applicants were in front of us, and perhaps fifty were between us and the lobby at the top of the stairs. I could see no relieve in front and no access to water. I knew there was accessible water in the lobby area. There had to be a way to get that water, and then I had an idea. With considerable effort, I ripped off both sleeves of the suit, tied a knot in one end, then gave them to Mix. I said, "Pass the sleeves back and tell them to pass it on until it reaches someone who is still next to the water fountain. Have them fill them and pass the sleeves back to us. Advise is an emergency." Mix ears wiggled fast. " Fantastic idea, give them to me." The being behind him, a human female agreed. Even the female Marine watching us nodded approvingly. Derek stood before the Ult turned and said." If I only had some tools, I probably could fix that Enviro-suit." "What do you need?" I asked. "Well, I would need to access the Diagnostic panel first." The Ult looked visibly weak and was about to collapse. I reached out and with Derek's help eased him to the ground and said: "Do it, Derek, at this point anything will help. See what you can do." The first sleeve came back. Derek located the drain on the suit, and he fashioned a makeshift funnel out of one of his sleeves. Once the people behind us understood what was happening, the water arrived much faster. Shortly, Derek was able to exchange the entire water supply. We also doused the exposed skin of the Ult and gave him some to drink. Gone was the skin's yellowish hue, returning to its' healthy green and he became more active. He looked at us. "I don't have the words to say thank you, we Ults do not engage in charity. But I will learn of these words and find each of you and thank you." "Don't worry. I bet you would have done the same." I said even though I wonder if what he said were true, would he have done so. I turned to Derek, who was looking at the tiny 2D read out of the diagnostic panel hidden behind a Velcro fabric flap on the Ult's arm. "What's wrong with the thing?" "One of the filters is clogged, and the E-cell is nearly empty. There is not enough power for the self-cleaning cycle." I turned to Mix. "Tell those behind you that the Ult is alright. Convey to them our thanks." Mix made a rattling sound, and I realized he laughed." Great news. I convey at once." A brownish furred being with tentacles instead of arms, three spaces ahead of us said: "I am wearing an environment assisting suit also. I am a methane breather, but I can go without taking a breath for several days. The Ult can have my energy cell. However, I won't be able to speak without the cell." Derek looked up. "I need a cell only for a moment. I think I can drain enough energy into the Ult's empty one to make it work for a few days and leave enough in the Garbini's cell." Derek succeeded, and both beings had enough energy to run their suits for a while. The Ult having recovered, began telling us about his home planet and culture. His species was the first non-humanoid member of the United Stars. It was also an ancient culture. The Ult had been members of the First Galactic Council and traveled space when Terrans lived in caves and competed with the Neanderthal for the dominant species spot. The Ult once ruled a gigantic empire and were considered to be among the most brutal, aggressive of all known species. A religious event over 5000 years ago changed their behavior, and they gave up their aggressive expansion. Then he asked:" You are amphibious too?" I nodded. "All Neo-Vikings are. Nilfeheim is a water world we have only a few small islands. The majority of the surface is deep oceans and ice. When settling on Nilfeheim, the colonists got some necessary genetic tailoring, and all within the legal boundaries previously set by the governments of that time." "So you can actually breathe underwater?" Mix asked. "Yes, I have gills that allow me to stay submerged for a long time. I also enjoyed my time underwater for there is much to see there." "Why did you decide to join the Fleet?" Derek wanted to know. " I want to be a Starship captain." The Ult's name was Webb, and he said: "You seem quite serious, but you realize that it is a long and hard journey. You will possibly spend half a lifetime serving before they ever offer you a command seat. There isn't a more difficult selection process in the Universe." I shrugged. "Frankly, I have no real expectations as to what awaits me, I am not sure I will ever succeed, but by Odin, I'll try my hardest to excel. At least that was the plan. I am less certain about it now. I am appalled by the inhuman treatment. I can't help but wonder why they treat applicants like dirt." "I would guess they have their reasons." The Ult said He reached for my hand: "Humans, I learned long ago that I like to wish other beings luck. While there is no word or concept for luck in Ulta, I wish you luck with your quest." "Thanks, Webb." Mix then educated us about his species, and time seemed to pass much faster. It was fascinating to learn about the origin and cultures of other beings. This took our minds of the annoying situation, and it indeed caused the time to pass rapidly. The Marines guarding us announced a refreshment period and a hover cart came down the line with robots handing out water and food rations. From the ground rose cubical structures, bathroom facilities for anyone who needed it. The Marines urged us to hurry, but everyone had a chance to do so. The line now had moved quite a bit, and only about sixty beings were still in front of me. I estimated about five hours had passed since we got the refreshments and bathroom break and I was certain it was over ten hours since we had gotten off the space transport. I had counted forty-eight beings so far that gave up and returned to the lobby for transportation. I felt some sorrow for them as had given up their dream, but then again, they could have remained with us and accepted the grueling test set before us. Now if they would only hurry-up this line so we could get to the test, I would feel much happy and more at ease. I needed to go to the bathroom, as the water I drank had made its way through my system and screamed for immediate release. When I finally reached the entrance, I was bone tired, quite hungry, thirsty, and in dire need to of the use of the facilities. A uniformed human sat behind a desk next to the door and looked me over, "Applicant, what happened to your uniform?" "I fashioned water bags out of the sleeves because my Ult friend needed water." He snarled. "What, you fringe world reject. You damaged Government Issued property. That is a serious offense. Are you aware of that?" "Sir, with all due respect, his life was at stake, and I believe my actions were justifiable." "Are you taking full responsibility for the damage?" "Yes, Sir. I have no problems taking responsibility for helping a fellow being in stress." The officer made a notation on his desk screen and said. "You might as well kiss your chances of becoming a cadet and your ass goodbye. The Commandant himself wants to see you immediately. That is something that rarely happens. Get your butt through that door, then take the first IBT. Identify yourself to its request, and it will take you to the proper location." I was angry and tried desperately to keep my emotions under control as I stepped past the transparent doors into the cool marble and brass lobby, and went to find the Inter base transport. Everything was so different from how I pictured the Academy. The Vid-Shows on GalNet always portrayed Fleet officers as noble, honorable, and gallant. Everything I knew about the Fleet was wrong. There were no larger than life heroes, no officers who kept their cool. Instead, I met only angry, bored, and indifferent members of that organization. I am not sure if I genuinely wish to be a part of an unholy mess. Not being sure about anything I stepped into a quiet lobby. I felt more aggravated by the moment. I decided to let that Commandant know what I was thinking about all of this, and then resign on my terms. The Inter building transport forced me almost to my knees as I was not expecting such a rush upwards. I was at my destination in mere moments and stepped into a modern elegant-looking lobby. There was the Union flag, the flag of the spatial navy and large viewport styled windows overlooking the academy grounds and the stark surface of the forbidding planet beyond. A woman was sitting at a sweeping desk made of a transparent material. Behind her, huge murals showing spectacular images of deep space nebulae. She seemed to be human, had bright orange hair, with half her face covered by a contour-shaped mirror device. She greeted me with a smile and said, " Applicant, the Commandant is expecting you. Go directly into that office," pointing to the only other doors in the office. A pair of ornate wooden doors swung open, and I walked into a large office with soft, deep blue carpeting. The ceiling simulated a star field. Large floor to ceiling windows took up the entire wall behind a legless desk. Also, a transparent tabletop floated before a white-haired woman sitting in a large comfortable looking armchair. She wore a tight-fitting black velvet suit with a plunging v-shaped neckline revealing most of her cleavage. I would be hard pressed to guess at her age. She could have been anything between 20 and 200. Her long straight snow white hair had a silvery, metallic shimmer, and styled with bangs reaching past her eyebrows which framed a beautiful, immaculate face with large dark eyes and arrogant, tight-lipped expression. Her suit was bare of any rank insignia, except for three golden rings on her sleeves at her wrists. The woman had her legs crossed, and her fingers steepled before her face. Her eyes looked me over, and then she said, " State your name and rank ?" "Eric Olafson and still a civilian, Ma'am." "Why are you here?" "I was told to report to the Commandant. I was also told my chances to join the Fleet are nil, so I don't give a hoot why you want me here." By now, I was quite angry and aggravated, and I let her know it. "I might be just some hick from a backwater planet, but that is not how you treat people that decided to serve this Union. I am sure there are other ways to test the resolve and dedication than to treat applicants like dirt. By not providing water, issuing defective gear, not having the courtesy of offering bathrooms, and endangering the very life of a sentient being, is not only uncivilized but barbaric. Ever since I was a boy, I dreamed of this day, but now I am not so sure if I want to be part of this unholy mess. All nice and honor on the surface and rotten, bored, and harshly indifferent to the very core of its existence. " "Are you through, cadet? "She quietly asks. "No, Sir, I am not! The Uniform you and everyone else around here wears makes you servants of the United Stars, not my dictator. I don't know what I am going to do after I walk out of here, but one thing is sure. I am going to spend every minute and every credit I possess to let everyone know what a dismal, dark place this Fleet of ours is underneath all that phony glamour." "Are you angry because you are hungry, thirsty, and need to go to the bathroom? A future officer might face much worse conditions and has to keep his cool." She said, still quietly. "Lady, you don't even know the meaning of harsh conditions. I come from a very harsh planet. And believe me, I learned from early-on about what real hunger and thirst. I bet you never missed a meal. So don't talk to me about personal comforts. I can and have handled far worse. It's the unforgiving attitude of the so-called officers that pisses me off." I almost slammed my fist on her desk. "I realize we are new to all this, but what would it hurt to be a little more courteous? Is it not the foremost duty of this Fleet to represent us in a favorable light with other civilizations? There is a being down there from the Andromeda Galaxy, what impression will he take home. What will he tell others?" I turned and went to the door." I know my way out." She said with a loud voice, "Cadet, hold it right there. I am not through with you." I turned, and again she asked, "Why did you come to Arsenal II?" "I intended to join the Fleet and become an officer. Like everyone else, of course." "And what are you going to do now?" "I don't know yet, but that should be of no concern to you. However, the Assembly will hear of this somehow, of that I guarantee to you and all here." "Would you do the same thing you did down there, knowing it cost you your chance to become an officer?" "No Ma'am I would not do the same thing, I would get the water myself." She kept looking at me and then a barely noticeable smile crept over her lips but didn't reach her eyes. "I see. You may leave now. Take the elevator back down and get your dorm assigned. Your application to the Academy is approved, congratulations." "I am?" I was astonished, "after all that I just said and threatened?" From a side enter hidden from view, Webb the Ult stepped into my field of view. "Yes, Eric, you passed a necessary test. With exceptional honor, that was an unusual means of water transportation. A test I personally conduct once in a while." The Ult no longer wore a yellow jumpsuit but the black uniform of the Fleet with four gold ring on his sleeve. "Welcome to the United Stars Spatial Academy, Cadet Olafson. I am Admiral Webb Stokes, the commandant of the Spatial Naval Academy." He moved around to the rear of the floating desk, and the woman got up, moving to a spot to the back of Admiral Webb, and stood at attention. "A test?" What did he mean, A Test? Was this some sick joke they play around here for fun and games? Admiral Stokes fish-like face had no skin muscles to convey emotions like humans, but I was sure he felt amused. "Yes, Cadet a test. You did well, indeed. Now get back downstairs and get registered. They are also going to feed you and give you some rest. Everything you and everyone else experienced from the second you stepped off the Space Bus to the present was a series of tests. Who follows the red line, who does what during the long waiting period. Would you punch the guy who disturbed you so rudely during your private call for example? Everything is part of an evaluation process that gives us an idea about the character and the qualities of an applicant." "Sir, the blonde guy with the glass chin and the hidden weapon in his sleeve was a test?" "Yes, that was a young Lieutenant ordered to try to pick fights. The weapon was a stun gun, incapable of severe damage. It is needed sometimes if the action goes off track." "I was close to putting his lights out," I admitted. "But you didn't, and that showed exceptional control." He pointed out the window and motioned with his hand over the long rows of applicants still there. "Once every so often we run a scenario, we call the Inmate Routine, and yes we treat you like penal colony prisoners. We observe every applicant very carefully, and we can learn a lot from his or her reaction in these scenarios. Don't judge the Fleet to be harsh, we have successfully done this for over 3000 years now, and we have our reasons. You may have, Sir. But we are also Union Citizens and that particular scenario is simply wrong." "Cadet, I will take your objections under consideration the next time we run that evaluation sequence. Now get to the bathroom, second door on the left, or you might ruin my carpet." Sir, one question, why did you bring me up here?" "My aid, rear Admiral Cummins," pointing to the woman at his left, "Determined you were beyond the breaking point and we would have lost an excellent candidate unless something drastic occurred, So here you are." "Thank you, Sir, now I must hurry to the second door on the left," I said and trodded through the doorway. I heard the Admirals voice as the door opened for me. "When I wished you luck earlier, Eric, I meant that, as I do now again." Turning to the woman, and not heard by Eric, he quietly said, "He was correct as always, we must put a watch notice on this cadet. Eric, has the berserker traits but appears to have learned the control, marginal at best but control none-the-less." Category:Edits by Posidous